


Sticky Toffee Pudding

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a food fight and fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Toffee Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> See the fluff? Look at how fluffy it is! I couldn't for the LIFE of me get this to do anything resembling plot because my brain turned off and I couldn't get it to reboot. I attempted the angst... I just want them to be all happy....and they just kept wanting to make out. *throws hands up in exasperation* Slight homage to The Last Unicorn there if you squint.

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione groaned while picking pieces of meat pie out of her hair. "Did you have to throw the whole table at my head?

"I didn't throw the whole table," Ron said with a smirk. "Just my half."

"Funny," she said, rolling her eyes and turning on Harry. He was grinning at the two of them and standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm going to get both of you back in ways that they'll still be talking about when Hogwarts is run by rabbits."

"Rabbits?" Harry said.

"Yes rabbits," Hermione said, not even missing a beat. "Humans will have died out and will be fairy tales told by rabbits." she said without any further explanation.

Harry smiled and nodded. He looked far too smug for Hermione's taste. She was still pulling bits and pieces of this and that out of her hair and clothes. He'd thrown up a shielding charm when the food fight had started in the Great Hall and was still clean from head to toe. Ron had a few bits of pie on his trousers but had mostly escaped unscathed as well. He had the nerve to chuckle at her state and her resulting death glare was enough to send him running for the hills.

"I'm off to change," he said, stepping backwards away from Hermione. "You coming with?" he asked Harry.

"No. Think I'll help Hermione do some clean up first and then I'll be up," he answered seemingly to avoid a death glare of his own. Pointing his wand at his friend's bushy, crumb infested hair, he mumbled some charms. They were charms she'd already tried but had been unsuccessful at because she couldn't quite see her targets.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she cleaned off her clothes and hands with her wand. Spying a plate of food still sitting on the table behind him, she smiled. Harry continued to clean the pie that he'd personally put in her hair out of her long brown curls. He was completely oblivious of Hermione's plan until, with one flick of her wand, his head was dripping with sticky toffee pudding as the crumbles fell down his face.

A gasp of breathe came from his lips as he looked above him to find the plate still floating in mid air. Hermione could no longer hold in her laughter as the sauce from the pudding dribbled down his ear to his neck and shoulder.

"You little..." he began.

"I promised revenge... and it's still coming. This was just a preview," she said running her finger along his cheek and licking it off. "Yum. Tasty," she chuckled.

Sometimes it was bad to have a sixth year Quidditch captain and Seeker as your best friend. Sometimes you had to deal with the consequences of having someone with fast hands and faster reflexes. This was one of those times. Hermione watched in horror those fast hands grabbed the dessert from his head and smashed it in her face.

His face lit up with laughter as her horror faded into shock. Mimicking her earlier movements, he plucked some of the destroyed cake and popped it into his mouth, "Yum. Tasty." His laughter morphed into a full school girl giggle as Hermione turned on him and shoved his chest toward the mess-filled tables behind them.

While it was contagious to hear Harry laughing in such an unmanly way, Hermione was livid at being bested again. Pulling the largest chucks from her face she grumbled as he continued to chuckle at her. Thinking quickly, she did the one thing she knew would shut him up; she leaned forward and crushed her lips to his.

Harry started in surprise and immediately stepped back, falling onto the bench at his calves. Hermione licked her lips nervously and smiled. Harry wasn't much taller than she was, and seated in front of her he was at a distinct disadvantage. His stunned expression as he looked up at her was enough to make her giggle if she weren't feeling awkwardly as well.

A long moment passed between the two of them as what had happened played over in Hermione's mind. It had been meant to be a joke, but Harry was silently looking up into her face and she was sure it hadn't been taken in that way. She'd briefly thought about Harry as more than a friend but had never dwelled on it before. She saw him every day and he was intelligent, brave, fun to be around when he wasn't moping about, and she could well and truly say she loved him. Until now, she'd thought it was as a friend. It was an interesting thing, waiting to consider wanting someone _after_ you've kissed them.

Unsure of what to do next, she looked down at Harry as a blush crept up his cheeks. His eyes searched her face. He appeared to be trying to figure out what to make of the situation as well. Hermione timidly touched his cheek, still sticky with pudding sauce. Gathering her Gryffindor courage, she leaned down and kissed him again, this time lingering for a moment to allow him to respond. His lips, slightly chapped and yet still coated in a sugary glaze, tasted delicious. Just as she was about to pull away and try to salvage the situation, Harry slightly opened his mouth and began to return the kiss. She heard him groan as she leaned forward, pushing him back against the table.

His hands pulled her closer until she was bent at a truly odd angle to continue kissing him. His tongue slid along hers as her arms wound around his neck, the both of them covered in sugar and crumbs. It didn't occur to Hermione to mind that the entire front of her robes would be soiled with the dessert that had fallen between them. She needed to be closer to Harry and moved to straddle his lap. His arms moved around her waist as he hugged her to his chest.

"Well, well, well... Mr. Potter," Hermione heard from behind her. Jumping off of Harry's lap she looked and Professor Snape was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest with a proud expression on his face. "And Miss Granger. Very interesting."

"Professor," Hermione gasped, looking wildly at Harry for some sort of idea for how to handle the situation.

"Very interesting indeed. Gryffindor's Prefect and our Golden Boy caught in a most compromising position... after what appears to be a food fight," he drawled out, surveying the damage done to the Great Hall.

"But Professor..." Harry said, trying to explain.

"No, Mr. Potter. I think I've quite a good handle on the situation. I won't burden myself with having you two in my classroom for detention," he said evenly.

Hermione visibly sighed in relief. She'd been friends with Ron and Harry for long enough to have to serve detentions but the ones with Snape were always the worst. Her comfort was quickly cut short, however, with what came out of Professor Snape's mouth next.

"I think fifty house points ought to do it quite nicely," he added.

"Fifty!" Harry said, his voice cracking slightly. Hermione put a hand on his arm, trying to calm him slightly.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said calmly.

"Return to your dormitories," Professor Snape said with a gleam in his eye.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said, tugging on Harry's shirt sleeve and walking out of the room. "It could have been worse." It was hard to think about what had just happened. Being caught had been terrible but everything before it had been absolutely mind blowing. The way Harry's body had felt and his lips and all of it... had her skin flushing just thinking about it. Harry coughed slightly next to her and she looked at him.

"I thought... Ron," Harry said when they'd exited the large doors. His cheeks were flushed, his glasses off-kilter, and his eyes wide as they walked down the hall.

"And Ginny...?" Hermione admitted. It was hard to look him in they eye after being caught but she couldn't help but look at the same time. His lips invited her to kiss him again and she was fighting an entire herd of wild hormones as they walked back toward Gryffindor Tower.

"No," Harry confessed shortly, looking at her with the same hungry look she was sure her face wore.

"Ron's fun to fight with," Hermione said awkwardly. As they came closer and closer to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she realized she didn't want to return to reality quite yet. She didn't want to look her housemates in the face and admit that she'd just been snogging the savior of the wizarding world against a table in the Great Hall. She didn't want to think about the repercussions they were going to have to deal with for losing fifty house points and there was no way facing Professor Snape during the next Potions lesson was even going to rise to the surface.

The same odd long moment that had come before kissing him for the second time returned as they stood in front of the portrait. Hermione gave Harry a half smile and waited for him to say something. She wasn't sure what to make of any of this other than it had felt amazing.

Harry seemed to be searching her face for something but he said nothing. A few more seconds passed and Hermione was set to explode. She needed to get away from him or get closer to him. Calling out the password she stepped into the passageway only to have her hand taken by Harry.

She stopped and stood in the darkened portrait hole. He still wasn't talking, but she could see the confusion written across his face that was living inside of her. Hermione couldn't sort out what to do next and it appeared that Harry was having the same problem.

"I don't know..." Hermione began but was silenced for a moment when Harry pulled on her arm, dragging her down the hall and away from their dorms. When she recovered he had pulled out his wand and the Marauder's Map from his pocket. "Where are we going?"

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said and turned to her. "Somewhere we can talk because we obviously..." he said, searching the map distractedly.

"Need to," she finished.

"Right." His face scrutinized the map for another moment before a half smile slid across it. "This way," he pointed and his hand slid down from her arm to her hand as he pulled her to an unused classroom. Stepping inside, it was clear it had been used by some of Professor Trelawny's groupies, there were fluffy cushions and star charts and tea leaves all over the place.

"Well, this is... interesting," Hermione said, looking at the large cushion in the center of the floor. It was royal blue and the size of a small couch. She looked at Harry with her eyebrows raised at his choice.

"I just thought," he stammered. "It was just an empty class."

"Harry. I was only kidding," Hermione said, squeezing his hand. "So, what do we... how do we do this?" Hermione hated that this felt so strangely. She'd not been uncomfortable with Harry since first year. She'd told him exactly what she thought even when he'd been too stubborn to listen to her.

"I'm not sure," Harry said. It was just like him to rush into something and then have no way to get out of it. Hermione was just about to say as such when he looked her in the eyes and sighed. "I want to, um, kiss you again."

"I thought we were talking," Hermione said, letting go of his hand and stepping back. Harry ran his hand through his hair and seemed to be at a loss for what to say. His hair stood up in little points and Hermione fought against the urge to smooth it down for him. It was something she'd done automatically before but there was something confusing about touching him now.

"If all it took was talking, we'd be married with five kids by now, Hermione," Harry said, half laughing. "We talk all the time, but did you see today coming because of something we said, something we talked about?"

"No," she replied. Harry stepped forward to close the gap and took her hand again. He looked up at her and held it between them.

"It feels weird," he admitted indicating their joined hands.

"Yeah. Should it feel weird?" she asked.

"Look who you're asking."

"You know what I mean," she said exasperatedly. "We are friends. We should not feel strangely holding hands."

"I don't feel like friends right now, Hermione," he admitted.

"Neither do I." Hermione let go of his hand, and once again, touched her lips to his. It was an odd thing, being the one to initiate. She'd have never thought it from Harry though his family wasn't exactly the best example of a loving relationship. Hermione thought of her own parents for a moment and the small kisses and teasing. Harry had never had any of that.

When Harry fully invested himself in the kiss, however, her family was the last thing on her mind. Her brain was filled with feelings popping up all over her body and images of putting that large cushion to good use. Harry's hands had moved from his sides to her back and, as his tongue slid along hers, his fingers traced patterns on her skin.

Hermione thought her skin would explode from how wonderful it felt just to kiss Harry. Viktor's kisses had been nice but nothing like this. There was something about how he tasted, how he felt, something that was uniquely Harry and she couldn't explain it. When she tried to put her hands into his hair and was still met with the resistance of the pudding she'd dropped there, she pushed at his chest instead.

"Oh, honestly," she said before whipping out her wand and casting a series of cleansing charms on the pair of them. "I detest being sticky," she admitted. When she'd finished he stood smiling at her and then pulled her back to him. He kissed her with even more hunger than before and it felt so delicious to be wanted like this. She could feel the evidence of his arousal growing between them. It was one of the fun things about being a girl; arousal didn't show outwardly as much as it did on boys.

Her outward sign of arousal was rubbing against Harry's chest as they moved together. She felt him groan in her mouth when her leg brushed against his erection. He let one hand drop from her back to travel toward her breasts. When his hand closed around her nipple, Hermione broke the kiss and looked him in the eye. Tingles spread along her skin as she broke out in goose bumps.

"I don't want to get caught again, Harry, but if you stop doing that I think I will go mad," she admitted, her breathing heavy with the awakening in her body.

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" Harry said and pushed her against the door. He locked it with a flourish of his wand and began to kiss her again. She'd never thought of Harry as sexy before, but now she couldn't help but think it. Harry's hands holding her breasts as his thumbs ran over the nipples was definitely sexy. He broke their kiss only slide his tongue down her jaw. Small kisses dotted her skin as he made his way to her ear, down her neck, where he nibbled at the skin as she gasped in his ear.

"You make such lovely noises," he said with a lazy smile.

"Oh really?" she said, her eyelids drooping from how lovely she felt. Harry's mouth should be declared a national treasure, she'd decided. Wanting to know what the rest of him tasted like, she pushed him back a step and began to unbutton his dress shirt. "Well, let's see what noises you make."

As she unbuttoned each button, she continued to push him backwards until he was standing in front of the cushion that had caught her attention when they'd entered. Sliding his shirt to the floor, Hermione looked at his wiry body and smiled. No one could see how strong he was underneath the clothes he wore. Muscular shoulders made her want to lick the skin and see if it tasted differently than his mouth.

"Sit," she ordered and he complied. Shrugging off her outer robes, she knelt over him and tested her theory. He tasted vaguely of pudding sauce but there was so much more. Nibbling her way along his collar bone, she dipped her tongue into the hollow at the center of his neck. His Adam's Apple bobbed under her lips as he swallowed and groaned. Hermione slowly dropped from her kneeling position to sit on his lap. Harry's head twitched with the feeling as he tried to get himself under control.

"Hermione," he finally pushed out.

"Yes, Harry," she said sitting up and looking at him.

"I never thought I'd be the one to stop a girl from doing something that feels that good, but I think we're running a little fast here," he explained. As he changed to position to sit up and look at her, their bodies rubbed together where they were joined and matching moans slid out of their lips. "Not that I don't want to keep touching you, obviously."

"But?" she asked, feeling nervous, excited, and thoroughly aroused at the same time.

"This is so new," he said. "I don't want you to regret anything that happens here just because we're both teenagers and obviously have the whole raging hormones thing going for us."

"You're adorable," Hermione said, very obviously humoring him. "If you're not ready for this, Harry, that's fine with me. I wouldn't want to push you into doing anything you feel uncomfortable with."

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable, it's..."

"That you're nervous for me," she said in a condescending tone. She smiled at him and pursed her lips. "That's so sweet. Harry do you honestly think I would do anything with you that I would want to take back?"

"I..."

"I've gone with you against evil wizards and three-headed dogs, do you think that with a few kisses you've struck me completely unable to make my own choices?" she asked bossily, crossing her arms over her chest but not moving off of his lap. Hermione's tirade seemed to do nothing to diminish Harry's interest in her because the bulge under her only grew. Looking down and then up at Harry's face, she raised an eyebrow and waited.

"I'm nervous, okay," he finally admitted.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"You and Ron are my best friends. I mean, I don't think about Ron and get... well you know, but I don't want to lose my best friend. You're all I have," he said, his face dropping a bit to avoid looking her in the eye.

Hermione bit her lip and sadly shook her head. Leaning forward, she kissed him softly on the cheek before sitting back. "You can't lose me, Harry. You are stuck with me forever, I'm afraid."

"You say that now," he said. "But when I try to get us killed again..."

"I'll be there being clever and brilliant as usual," she joked. "Face it, there's something going on here and we are both liking it. We will always be friends, Harry. We will just be friends have the added benefit of being able to snog each other senseless."

As if to prove her point she leaned forward, took Harry's face in her hands, and softly kissed him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tried to send loving thoughts through her body to his. She wanted to devour him whole, but he needed to feel loved, to feel reassured.

Her own nerves had started to creep up in during the exchange but the more she kissed him, the more she knew she'd been right in what she said. Sometimes saying what you wanted to the truth to be helped make it true. When she ended the kiss and looked in his eyes she saw it had been true for him, too.

"Better?" she asked, her thumb sliding up and down his neck. He smiled and nodded. He hugged her toward him, resting his head on her chest.

"Can I just hold you?" he asked when they'd pulled apart. There was something about his request that made Hermione's ache. His aunt and uncle were going to get a Howler from her in the very near future for what they'd done to him. Hermione pushed him back onto the cushion and slid to his side. She laid her head on his chest and kissed his skin. He put on arm around her sighed.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing," she said, her breath blowing across his muscled chest.

"It's too many things, Hermione; all of them wonderful," he said, the smile apparent in his voice. "I know this is strange. I know men aren't supposed to do things like this."

"Oh hush," she said from below him. "There's not a right way to do this kind of thing. I think you've handled yourself remarkably well considering we only kissed for the first time about an hour ago."

"I know. I'm sorry for kind of attacking you," he apologized.

"Attacking me?" she said raising her head to look at him.

"Yeah."

"Harry... you," Hermione was at a lose for words. She'd been the one to kiss him first, the one to take his clothes off, and here she sat completely clothed.

"What?" he asked, obviously confused. Hermione settled back down into his arms and smiled.

"Nothing," she answered. He tightened his arms around her and sighed contentedly. When his breathing started to even out a bit Hermione smiled an evil smile and said, "One of these days, I'm going to attack you and you'll know what it's actually like."


End file.
